The invention relates to a combinatorial multi-use tape dispenser, particularly to one having various uses for containing small stationery items, not taking much space of a table surface.
A tape dispenser and a stationery case are common utensils in offices, placed on a table for ready use. A table surface for each employee may be often limited and there is not enough space for placing various kinds of office utensils.
A known conventional tape dispenser 1 shown in FIG. 1 has an intermediate hollow space for placing a tape 2, which is pulled out from the dispenser 1 for use. To prevent the dispenser 1 from moving forward when pulling the tape 2, the bottom of the dispenser 1 has a hollow space 3 preset for filling in something like sand 4 to make the dispenser 1 heavy so as not to be moved with the tape 2 that is pulled out. The bottom of the dispenser 1 is provided with two holes 5 to communicate with the hollow space 3 for filling in sand 4 therein and then sealed with seal pads 6 to prevent sand 4 from leaking out. But this kind of manufacturing process is complicated and not convenient. In pulling out the tape 2, the dispenser 1 is often also pulled forward together if the pulling force is too large and surpasses the weight of the dispenser 1. Then a hand has to be used to hold the dispenser 1. In addition, the seal pads 6 are made of foam material and are subject to wear off causing the sand 4 to leak out.
The purpose of the invention is to offer a combinatorial multi-use tape dispenser having a tape dispenser body placed on a housing and a hollow space formed in the housing for containing small stationery items therein, saving needed space for them on a table surface.
The invention includes a housing, a tape dispenser body pivotally connected to the housing to swing up and down on the housing, and plural suction discs. The housing has an upper open side and a hollow rectangular space and preferably separated compartments formed in the hollow space for placing small stationery items such as clips, pin, rubber erasers, a paper knife, pens, etc. The tape dispenser body is swung up to expose the small stationery items enabling them to be taken out.